Lady Madrid
by Catakira
Summary: Cuatro años atrás, cuando el capitán y yo no éramos más que unos críos que se escapaban del instituto, por los barrios bajos de Madrid se puso de moda una cantante a la que nadie conocía, que solo actuaba en los locales oscuros y solitarios de la zona.


-Vamos Zoro, ¡date prisa!- Exclamó Luffy mientras corríamos por los barrios de la ciudad, buscando aquel local que, según decía, la había traído de vuelta.

Cuatro años atrás, cuando el capitán y yo no éramos más que unos críos que se escapaban del instituto, por los barrios bajos de Madrid se puso de moda una cantante a la que nadie conocía, que solo actuaba en los locales oscuros y solitarios de la zona. Obligados por Sanji, fuimos arrastrados hasta uno de esos locales un martes por la noche y nos golpeó en la cara con su extraña música y suaves movimientos.

Sus letras expresaban los sentimientos de todos los que pisaban el local donde actuaba y sus movimientos hipnotizaban con cada golpe de cadera. Su voz sonaba a alcohol, tabaco y libertad.

Pero comenzó a crecer. Cada vez más gente iba a sus noches de martes, llenando el local e incluso provocando colas. Y entonces desapareció. Sin dejar rastro. Ni el dueño del bar supo lo que había pasado. Nadie conocía su nombre, nadie la identificó en ninguno de sus conciertos.

Simplemente fue borrada del mapa.

 _ **Más bonita que ninguna, ponía a la peña de pie**_

 _ **con más noches que la luna, estaba todo bien**_

 _ **Probaste fortuna en 1996,**_

 _ **de Málaga hasta La Coruña, durmiendo en la estación de tren.**_

Cuando llegamos al bar, el sitio estaba completamente lleno, tanto, que Sanji, que había conseguido trabajo ahí hace unos cuantos meses, tuvo que colarnos por la puerta de atrás.

Perdí a Luffy al entrar, pero supuse que habría ido junto con Nami, la nueva dueña del edificio y vieja compañera de clase. Por lo que decidí buscar un sitio cómodo donde sentarme y esperar a ver si el rumor era cierto.

 _ **La estrella de los tejados, lo más rock & roll de por aquí**_

 _ **los gatos andábamos colgados, Lady Madrid...**_

A los pocos minutos de llegar, a las once en punto de la noche, puntual como ella solía ser, subió al escenario una mujer con un sombrero, velo cubriéndole la cara y un vestido, completamente de negro. Se colocó delante del micro y la música comenzó a sonar.

Ahí comencé a sospechar. La música sonaba baja y ella se sentía diferente. Como si en estos cuatro años hubiera cambiado tanto que su piel fuera más clara y su gusto musical más relajado.

 _ **Más viciosa que ninguna, pero tan difícil de coger,  
tuvo un piso en las alturas, "handle whit care",  
Probaste fortuna con heroes de barrio y conmigo también,  
algunos todavía dudan, si vas a volver.. **_

Cuando comenzó a sonar su voz, me levanté y comencé a moverme hacia el exterior del edificio.

Ella no era Lady Madrid, ella era una impostora. Alguien que quiso aprovechar la fama de una anónima para ganar dinero y notoriedad. Pero su voz no era la misma. No era el mismo sentimiento. Donde antes había libertad y realidad, ahora había vacío. No se sentía nada. Solo eran sus letras cantadas con otra voz. Nada más.

Me giré para darme cuenta de que Luffy y Nami se estaban despidiendo de Sanji y saliendo del edificio detrás de mi. Supuse que también se habían dado cuenta del fraude.

Me despedí de ellos, alegando que tenía sueño y comencé a caminar hacia casa.

-¿Kenshi-san?

 _ **La estrella de los tejados, lo mas rock &roll de por aquí  
los gatos andábamos colgados, Lady Madrid...  
Piltillos ajustados, era The Burning, Ronaldos y Lou Reed,  
y nunca hablaban los diarios de Lady Madrid... **_

Fue en uno de sus últimos conciertos. Debido a diversos asuntos con mi familia, aquel día tuve que irme temprano del local. Sanji, que por entonces conocía al dueño, me sacó por la parte de atrás y se despidió rápidamente de mi antes de volver a entrar a la fiesta. Me subí la capucha de la sudadera verde y me metí las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a desaparecer entre las calles de Madrid de camino a mi casa. Sin embargo, nada más salir del callejón al que daba la puerta de atrás, sentí como me chocaba contra otro cuerpo sólido y el mío caía al suelo.

-¿Podrías mirar por donde vas, no cre-?- Me quedé a medias al levantar la vista, encontrándome con el rostro moreno y los penetrantes ojos azules de la cantante a la que llevábamos admirando semanas. Me sonrió y me tendió la mano, ayudando a levantarme.

-Lo lamento, kenshi-san, iba con algo de prisa.- Sonrió. Su voz era suave, con ese sabor a libertad que te dejaba en la boca del estómago.

De cerca parecía tener unos diez años más que yo, pero todavía era joven. Tal vez rondando los veintiocho. Era una mujer increíblemente atractiva y con el rostro serio. Su sonrisa era hipnótica.

-¿Qué hace un joven como tú solo a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó con sincera curiosidad en el rostro.

-¿Que hace una mujer joven como tú sola a estas horas de la noche?- Contesté yo con algo más de brusquedad de la que quería.

-Tienes razón, kenshi-san. ¿Tal vez deberíamos acompañarnos?- Me dijo, con una sonrisa sugerente. Sentí como los colores se me subían a las orejas. Lady Madrid en persona me ofrecía acompañarla a casa.

-Me temo que tengo que marcharme a casa.- Comenté, pensando en mi hermanita pequeña toda sola en casa.

-Que pena, kenshi-san. ¿Tal vez otro día?

-Tal vez.- Dije mientras me dirigía a la calle principal. -Es Zoro, por cierto.- Le informé sobre mi hombro antes de marcharme del lugar.

Me machaqué a mi mismo durante toda la semana por declinar tal invitación de tal persona.

Hasta que me la encontré esperándome en la calle de atrás el Martes siguiente.

 _ **La estrella de los tejados, lo mas rock &roll de por aquí  
los gatos andábamos colgados, Lady Madrid...  
Piltillos ajustados, era The Burning, Ronaldos y Lou Reed,  
y nunca hablaban los diarios de Lady Madrid... **_

Y ahora volvía a estar delante de mi. Tras cuatro años de desaparecer del mapa, sin que nadie supiera de ella ni de sus familiares ni nada. Ni siquiera a mi me dijo nada antes de marcharse, pero aquí estaba de vuelta. Con sus ojos azules y su voz con sabor a libertad.

-¿Por fin te has dignado en aparecer?- Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Vestía como siempre. Ropa negra y cabello atado, el sombrero lo llevaba en la mano.

-Has crecido mucho, kenshi-san.- No supe si el continuo uso del apodo que me puso fue porque nunca llegó a aprenderse del todo mi nombre.

-Tú sigues igual que siempre.- Sonreí, acercándome más a ella. Me devolvió la sonrisa y descruzó los brazos, aceptando el abrazo que me acerqué a darle. -¿Dónde has estado, Robin?

-De aquí para allá. De una ciudad a otra. Viviendo de motel en motel y viajando a base de trenes. ¿Y tú? ¿Terminaste el instituto?

-Con nota.- Sonreí. -Estoy trabajando en un dojo de kendo.

-Genial. Cumplirás con lo que me dijiste entonces.- Me sonrió. Nunca imagine que Lady Madrid recordaría la noche en la que le ofrecí clases de katana.

-¿Porqué desapareciste?- Solté, así como si nada.

-Demasiada fama, kenshi-san. El representante de una discográfica vino a hablar conmigo después de uno de los conciertos y me ofreció un disco. Empezaban a darse cuenta de quien era, y eso nunca me agradó, ¿recuerdas?

-Querías música libre y sin ataduras.

-Y eso significaba actuar con total libertad y solo con mis pequeños conciertos.

-Te echamos de menos Robin. Todo ha cambiado mucho. Excepto tú.- Le sonreí.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿que hacíais todos aquí hoy?

-Corrió el rumor de que habías vuelto, pero resultó ser una farsante.- Le aclaré, me miró con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Pero sí que he vuelto.- Dijo sonriente. -Pero mi nuevo horario es los miércoles.

 _ **Lady Madrid, Lady Madrid, Lady Madrid...**_

 **No preguntéis. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que he escrito. Demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, supongo. Lo echaba de menos. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada con el instituto y los amigos, y he dejado esto a un lado. (Que mi inspiración sea una zorra también tiene mucho que ver xD)**

 **Un saludo, sobre todo a Sele, que me ha estado suplicando por un fanfic nuevo. Te queremos, chibi 3**

 **-Muco.**


End file.
